World of Her Own
by pinkpower
Summary: “Wanna dance?” He nodded dumbfounded while Blossom took his hand in hers. Brick and Blossom fluffy one-shot. Don't like, don't read.


**Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me.**

**This is what happenes when you really that you're a JacobxRenesmee fan after reading Breaking Dawn.**

He knew two things about her that others didn't.

One day in early autumn, while the rest of Townsville stayed inside of their cozy homes whilst rain poured from a gray sky. Brick sat on the tallest in the oak tree in the park. As per usual, his two brothers were back at home contemplating different ways of trying to terrorize the town and Brick plainly didn't want to take part in it. For the first time in his life, the leader of the Rowdyruff Boys wanted to feel something beyond a good day's work of knowing that he single-handedly struck fears into the hearts of the innocent citizens of Townsville. But how fun could being a villain really be when the Powerpuff Girls were always there to spoil his fun? What's the point?

Brick heard the smallest sound of the green grass below him being stepped on. He let out a low growl, wanting to rip out whoever's throat it was that interrupting his alone time. He lied down on the length of the branch, spotting his female counterpart, Blossom Utonium, also known as the leader and the backbone of the Powerpuff Girls. She was always the one who could out think him in any situation, and for whatever reason, Brick felt more obligated to destroy her out of all the Powerpuff Girls. Something about her just pissed him off. And, it definitely didn't help, that on occasions, Brick would describe her as the most beautiful thing on two feet. In all honesty, Brick found Blossom to be annoyingly intriguing. And today was no different. (He hated her with every fiber of his being and now, with nobody else around to watch, he could quite easily be the death of her.)

That's when Blossom did one of the strangest things. She started dancing. Peculiar s it was, Brick fixated his eyes on her porcelain figure. Blossom twirled about in every direction the wind blew her in, almost as if that was her dance partner. Brick had become increasingly entranced by the way his enemy moved so gracefully about the park. Letting the thunder and lightning be her music, Blossom leaped into the open air, spinning like the most graceful ballerina. She was in a world of her very own and Brick felt a sudden, overbearing urge to become a part of it.

He wanted to get a closer look. Brick pressed his body against the branch, attempting to get a better glimpse of Blossom's secret skill. Unable to hold his weight any longer, the lumber snapped in half. The Rowdyruff Boy crashed, only having feeble grass to break his fall as he fell on his buttocks. He groaned all too loudly, accidentally alerting Blossom to his presence.

She stopped her dancing to turn and look at him with glistening pink eyes. Blossom gasped softly, her shock transforming into anger.

"What, are you stalking me now, Rowdyruff?" Blossom accused viscously, placing her hands on her hips.

"You wish, sweet cheeks. For your information, I was sitting on that tree, minding my own business, when I see you prancing around like a spastic deer," he replied coldly.

"I wasn't exactly expecting you to be out here," Blossom said, nervously backing away as Brick steeped towards her. "Please, Brick, no fighting today? It's not a good time."

"Hey, it's never a good time for my brothers and I, but do the Powerpuff Girls ever cut us some slack? No. Give me one good reason to back off right now." He actually didn't feel much like fighting either, but hey, Brick was never one to pass up any sort of confrontation. Besides, he could use a good punching back. "I'm waiting."

Blossom sighed, struggling to force her body to get in its best fighting stance. Brick noticed water trickle down from her eyes. She slowly blinked back tears, quickly wiping away any evidence that she was currently upset.

"What's your problem?" He inquired, gesturing to Blossom's cheeks. "Have you been crying?"

"Of course not! It's the rain," she exclaimed over the thunder.

"You're right. I couldn't really care less," Brick shouted back, being the first to take a swing at her abdomen. She went flying through the air, not even bothering to use her abilities to land softly on the ground like she normally would have. Instead, she ended up breaking a nearby bench. Brick sped over to where she lay on her stomach. "C'mon! Fight me!"

He grabbed Blossom roughly by her long, red hair. He kneed her as hard as could in the stomach. Blossom screamed in sheer agony, gripping the grass next to her. Brick snarled, frustrated by her lack of willpower to fight him back. His red eyes gleamed with his hatred for the girl. Then, his hands grasped Blossom's forearms, bringing Blossom to her feet.

"Fight me!" Brick demanded, kicking Blossom's legs. "Why won't you fight me?! Are you stupid? Or have you finally figured out how weak you are against me?"

The thunder roared, matching Brick's growing anger.

Before Brick could all his fists to do their very worst on Blossom's jaw, she finally murmured something He glared.

"What? What did you say, Powderpuff," he spat ferociously.

"I said that this feels nice," She whispered, her words breaking towards the end. A low sob escaped her lips, giving Brick to register the sentence.

"Are you insane? I'm beating the living snot out of you and all you can say is that it feels 'nice?'" Brick asked, disbelieving.

Blossom nodded hesitantly. Brick shook his head and sighed. Well, he certainly wasn't going to fight his arch enemy if she wasn't up for it. Where's the fun in that?

"Listen, I'm aware you're having some sort of mental malfunction, so I'll let you off the hook just this once," Brick stated firmly. After that he realized that perhaps he should just leave her alone, but he didn't want to. The Rowdyruff could see all the bruises and cuts that he had created on Blossom's petite figure. Guilt washed over him like the strongest wave in the ocean. He wanted to make all of her pain go away. "Maybe I should get you home before you get sick, huh?"

"I can take care of myself," Blossom said in a heart-shattering tone. "I don't need you or anyone else looking after me like some helpless infant." Well, duh. Of course she didn't. But, if Blossom honestly thought he was leaving without making sure she was safe, she had another thing coming.

"That's all fine and dandy, but at least let me get you out of this storm," Brick insisted. Not waiting to hear an answer, Brick took a gently, but strong, grip on Blossom's wrists, and brought her under the dryness of the oak tree. "And we won't leave until the rain stops."

"Why are you doing this?"

"That's a good question, beautiful." Brick would have loved to answer the question with something smug and sarcastic, but he simply didn't know. "I'm not sure. So, are you ever going to tell me what's wrong?"

"Jack Dawnny," she shrugged, "cheated on me. He used to tell me that I was the one and that he would never ever even dream of being with somebody else. Pretty words and like the moron that I am, I believed him with all my heart. I am so stupid."

"I knew I always liked that guy." Blossom shot Brick a dangerous glare. "Sorry. Force of habit. Listen to me, Blossy, Jack is nothing but a worthless jerk and he's going regret letting you go for the rest of his miserable life. He doesn't deserve a great catch like you. Guys like that aren't worth acts of suicide."

"Don't flatter yourself, worm. I just had my heart stomped on. A little dancing didn't sound all that bad, but then you ruined it, making me feel even worse," Blossom responded sadly, staring at the droplets of water that fell from the tree's leaves. "Besides, I don't think you're capable of killing me."

Brick chuckled softly. "Is that so?"

Blossom nodded, "Yep. I was letting you pound me into the ground and you stopped. I'm not going to pretend that I care to know why, but you did. That's what really matters."

"Maybe I have a soft spot for you." Brick replied, unable to stop the words once they came tumbling out of his mouth like a bad love story. "I wanted to give you a fair shot at fighting me. You looked so _damn_ pathetic, Pinky."

_I really have to stop with all these nicknames I'm giving her today._

"It's like stealing candy from a baby," she muttered nervously under her breath. Blossom smiled back at Brick when he chose not to reply to that. "Your brothers wouldn't have stopped."

"Between you and me, kid, my brothers are two nimrods that are a little hungrier for cruelty and pain than I am. They live for it," Brick told her.

"And you don't?" Blossom queried as Brick accidentally brushed his fingertips against the palm of her hand. She gently giggled, ignoring the delicious sensations that flowered throughout her body at his simplest touch.

"Not exactly. Violence –causing it –is sort of like a drug for me. As much I might need it, I don't want it, but it's all I've ever known, you know? I can't quit, not if I don't have a stronger passion for something else, and preferably healthier. Anyway, after awhile, it does tend to make one feel empty," the male redhead explained, grimacing at the way his fingers seemed to have a mind of their own. They intertwined with Blossom's. Oddly enough, she didn't pull away, barely noticing; almost as if holding hands with each other was second nature.

"You aren't destiny's puppet, Brick." She stated, sitting down on the grass. "Plus, if I may be so bold, I can picture us becoming the best of friends if you weren't a Rowdyruff Boy."

Brick sighed, realizing sadly that his own movements centered around hers. He sat down next to her, even though standing didn't sound like such a bad idea right about now. With each passing second, Brick found that he was much less tense with Blossom's around, and that was definitely too strange for his liking. He should still be beating her senseless, but no. She was right. Blossom, his enemy, the only person that could piss him off by blinking, was also the only person who could really understand him. He couldn't bring himself to kill her, because he didn't want to.

"You wanna know what I can picture?" Brick questioned rhetorically. "You. Me. We would be great together." And that was the truth. "We would be adults like any other in this town and we'd be in love."

Blossom smiled, trying to stifle oncoming laughter, but failed. She began giggling hysterically, holding her stomach. "Are you kidding?! Us? In love? With each other? Haha! That's rich!"

Brick couldn't get upset with Blossom. Not now. Her tears were drying finally and he didn't want to spoil that. A part of his brain kept reminding him that he should be offended—enraged by the way his counterpart cracked up at the notion. He only sighed, his hands letting go of hers.

She instantly stopped and Brick unknowingly frowned. He very much liked her laugh.

"I'm sorry," Blossom apologized. "It's just that kissing you would really suck." Again, he should have been offended, especially since she was practically implying that he would be a bad kisser.

"I'll have you know that I have great references from the hottest girls in at school…"

"No, you don't."

"Oh, yeah?" Brick challenged. "How would you possibly know that?"

"Well, I don't know if you remember, Brick, but all I have to do is give you a little kiss on the cheek and you grow. _Big_."

Brick smirked suggestively.

"That's not even remotely what I meant," Blossom knitted her auburn eyebrows together in a hard glare. "Anyway, we can't kiss and we can never fall for each other."

"For your information, smarty, that doesn't happen anymore. Just ask Princess." Brick said. "I kissed her on a dare. She had garlic breath."

Blossom's eyes became a smoldering pink. Her long fingers went to shake the red ribbon out of her hair, letting her flowing ginger locks of hair fall freely on her shoulders. Brick reached, gently pulling a few strands behind her ears. Her hair felt like silk against his tough skin. Brick started closing the distance between them and she wasn't making the slightest effort to stop him positioning his lips on hers. Within five seconds, Brick found himself back out in the rain, feeling a warmth radiate off his chest, and he too moved with the luscious pull of the breeze. He was in Blossom's world. And, all he had to do was really see her—really look into her eyes. Brick realized that there was something so beautiful about how broken she really was.

_So gorgeous._

That's why he didn't kiss her that. He couldn't. She had just been hurt by Jack Dawnny, her jerk of an ex-boyfriend, and Brick didn't want to take advantage to Blossom's unquestionable pain. (She was much too vulnerable and would have made Brick her rebound boyfriend. ) If there was ever a time to deny his own selfish needs, Brick, the leader of the Rowdyruff Boys, would have laughed and done whatever he could to make him happy, but Brick, the normal guy that was secretly in love with Blossom, put her first. If ever that time came, it had been on that very day.

* * *

About seven months later, the school year at Pokey Oaks High School was coming to an end and that meant only one thing: Junior Prom.

Getting a date would be no problem for Brick. Every girl loved a bad boy who treated them like dirt. In fact, if Brick played his cards right, he could have more than just one date. Piece of cake really. But, he eventually decided to going alone was best. If Brick got bored enough, he could still snag a hottie. Plenty of girls were going dateless, and even if the hottest ones weren't. . .

However, Brick found himself regretting not just asking Blossom, the girl who had been forever in his thoughts after that one rainy day. His attraction to her was. . .as clear as day. Butch and Boomer had been unexpectedly encouraging and directed their criminal activity elsewhere. Brick didn't know where exactly, but he was aware that things were being done on another continent. Or at least, that's the impression he was under until his Buttercup dancing with Butch and Bubblers with Boomer.

Now all Brick had to do was work up the nerve to ask Blossom to dance.

She had been sitting in the chair in the back of the room, with her the back of her head pressed against the wall. Her eyes were shut. It was raining outside and Blossom wanted to listen. Brick briefly wondered if she had any idea that his eyes had been glued to her all night. Clearly not, and that bothered him. Blossom was hard enough to approach with him getting tongue-tied, but the least she could do was acknowledge his existence. That might help.

Brick felt a hand on his pick push him forward. It took all of his courage not to turn back to see who it was, because if he did, Brick would have made a run for it. So, he didn't. The poor guy only looked ahead, focusing on Blossom. His stomach churned anxiously as he traitorous feet carried him towards Blossom until he stood right in front of her.

Blossom opened her eyes, smiling as she stood up. "Hey."

"Hi," Brick grinned sheepishly. "I-I-I w-was wondering i-i-if-"

"Brick!" Blossom interrupted.

"Yeah?"

"Wanna dance?"

He nodded dumbfounded while Blossom took his hand in hers. She led him outside in the pouring rain, knowing that he could always be himself with out there. Blossom placed his large hands on her waist and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Hey, you look great." Brick stated. He wasn't referring to Blossom's fancy silk dress, make-up, or hairdo. It was a general matter-of-fact.

"Thank you," Blossom replied, blushing. "You, too."

They swayed slowly together with each rush of wind. Brick's lips tugged upward; in Blossom's world again is where he was. His heart shattered to pieces and each part was her property; he couldn't have cared less.

"Bloss," Brick whispered, "I'm feeling something for you. It's building up something fierce."

"What is it, Brick?" Blossom asked innocently.

"I-I-I lo. . . I don't know how to say this."

"That's good, because you don't. You only think you do, because we're only teenagers. Brick, this is just a crush. It will pass," Blossom replied, a hint of sorrow twinkling in her cherry orbs.

"Don't tell me what I'm feeling!" He sneered, glowering down at her, somehow managing to keep their bodies moving to the breeze.

Blossom nodded. "Brick, we can't-"

Brick cut her off mid-sentence when his lips captured hers in a demandingly passionate kiss. A synchronized movement of mouths and it was a done deal; Brick was read to tattoo 'I love Blossom' on his ass.

"Fall in love," Blossom finished, sighing happily when their lips parted.

"Yes, we can." Brick smiled. "I love you."

"I love you, too, and you wanna know something? That scared the hell out of me," she said, shaking her head jokingly.

"Phew! Great. I thought that was just me," Brick replied, relief in his voice.

Blossom giggled as they stated kissing again.

_One: Blossom enjoyed dancing in the rain, because that's when she escaped to her world._

_Two: He was the only person that she would let inside of that same world._


End file.
